


Everybody Is Somebody

by Jasiono



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Hurt Xion, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts 3, She was created from the model of a boy, Trans Xion, Winter, Xion's being a cutie, dont fight me please just let me enjoy this, it doesn't come up in the first chapter but it will later guarnteed, so she's a transgirl, so she's biologically male but mentally female, with memories of a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasiono/pseuds/Jasiono
Summary: The war was fought and won. The battle is over. And now, they'll be damned if they're splitting up. So, Lea and Isa grab an apartment in Twilight Town, with a room for Xion, and a room for Roxas. They're not their kids, but they're totally their kids. Two kids who never got the chance to exist, with two parents who finally have the opportunity to be themselves for the first time in over a decade. And yes, Axel/Lea and Saix/Isa are totally boning. Because I say so.





	1. Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one go at like 4 am, let's see if I continue this because I want to.

Snow drifted lazily in the night. Each flake reflected the light of the streetlights, lighting up the outside in an orange-tinted white. The wall clock in the kitchen ticked, every other one in the house the now standard digital. Lea, or perhaps he went by Axel still, slept on his front, one hand draped over the chest of his... boyfriend? Partner? Oldest confidant? None of these terms felt deep enough. A bond that had persisted through one of them losing their heart, and the other losing it twice. His Isa, perhaps. Or, if he was feeling cheeky, his Saix, to which the berserker took offense, though it was hard to recognize it on his face. 

In another bedroom, small but with enough space to make it his own, Roxas slept, one arm draped over his eyes, the other still clutching a phone, the group chat between Hayner, Pence, Olette, and himself long since dead as sleep dragged them all into a dreaming world.

In the last bedroom, however, sleeplessness was evident as eyes that seemed both dark and vibrant stared at the ceiling. Internally, a debate was had. Yes, Axel had promised her that should she have another night like tonight, filled with doubts, fears, and the thought that tomorrow might come without her being there to see it, she was allowed, no, implored to come to his bedroom, and wake him.

Then again, he had gone to bed rather late. Isa liked her, Axel had said. Apparently, her own resting face, completely and totally emotionless, reminded Saix of his own. So perhaps he wouldn’t mind, but ever since Axel had gotten home from another heartless hunt on the bounty of King Mickey, and another pouch full of Munny (the only multi-universe currency) deposited on the kitchen counter, Saix hadn’t left arm’s length. 

Yes, Axel was still a guardian of light, much like Sora and Riku, who were now officially “in training” at the Land of Departure, but he had no interest in becoming a Keyblade Master. He was good at one thing, which was fighting (and model building but no one outside of the apartment knew of it) so if he could earn a salary by quelling any sudden infestation of Heartless, he was going to take that offer.

At first, Roxas and herself were going to do the same, but Axel had already talked to the King, and made him agree. Roxas and Xion were not of age yet, and the king should not take advantage of children. What they had to do was get an education. And, so, after this coming winter break, that’s exactly what they would do. Roxas would be put into the same class as Pence, Hayner and Olette being a year older, and Xion would be put in they year below them. 

Still staring at the ceiling, she raised her hand, and a jingling sound as she summoned her keyblade into her hand. Silver, as if glowing in the light. The keychain, danging, in the form of a star, had the name embossed there. “Oathkeeper.” She turned it over in her hands, enjoying the familiar weight. Roxas used to call both this Keyblade and another known as “Oblivion” before, and even during the final battle with Xehanort. However, after all was said and done, they had been approached by the wizard Yen Sid. He taught them both about their “own” keyblades. The Keyblades formed from the shape of their heart. Admittedly, it had taken them more than a few tries to stop summoning the Kingdom key and the Oathkeeper/Oblivion pair respectively, but Roxas had gotten the hang of it first. Instead of keeping his hands apart, he placed them together, claiming that doing so would “force one keyblade to come out, instead of two”. Surprisingly, his instinct was correct. Instead of his dual keyblades coming out once more, a single keyblade, silver and black, was revealed. Slightly bent, with a spiked back, and the symbol of the Nobodies in it’s crossguard. At first, Roxas had looked... disappointed. But as Yen Sid laid his hands upon the Keyblade, and spoke it’s name, he had brightened up. Roxas’s Keyblade, “Two Become One” was in his hands. 

Xion’s had taken only a while longer, summoning it on the same day. It had been a surprise to everyone in the room, it seemed, which, at the time, was only Yen Sid, Roxas, Xion, Aqua (who was there to learn how to teach), and Terra (who had fallen asleep, as Xehanort had been working his body overtime in his absence, and was quite tired a lot). However, Yen Sid had said that he expected this to a point. The Keyblade was, he explained, symbolic of Sora’s memories of Kairi. 

Roxas, somehow, new to comfort her, while Yen Sid had continued, saying that it was possible that this  _ was _ her Keyblade, due to how she had been born, but it’s also possible that it’s only temporary, and that she should continue to summon her Keyblade, even when not needed, should another appear. However, it had been several months since that day, and every time, still, Oathkeeper would appear.    
Silently, tears began to drip down her face, the white of the snow outside, despite the nighttime, causing her trails to become evident. 

A gentle, almost silent knock on the door caused her to sit up suddenly, pointing the point of Oathkeeper to the door. Possibilities raced behind her eyes, images of Ansem, Xemnas, Xehanort, even the frightening possibility of herself came to mind, before a calming, almost not totally snarky voice came through the door.   
“Xion? Sweetie?” The door creaked open, a warm light coming from the widening crack. Standing there, thankfully, was Axel, bearing his Keyblade. Not as a weapon, but as a tool, a light giving object, to light his way. “Flagranti”, Yen Sid had dubbed it. Xion scooted over from her bed, pressing herself against the wall. Not to distance herself from him, but to make room. Axel, knowing what to do, came over, and sat himself on her bed.

“Your name is Xion.” She closed her eyes, and leaned her head against his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “You enjoy sea-salt ice cream, but you prefer plum.” She heaved a sigh. She had never had a father. She had been created by Xemnas from the product of Sora, but neither were a father. Olette and Kairi had fathers, though, and the way they talked about them made her think of Axel. “You want to get a pet calico cat, and name it ‘English’, for some unknowbale reason.” Every word helped Xion close her eyes. Axel hadn’t forgotten her again. If Axel knows these things about her, that means he hadn’t forgotten her. That means she still exists. “You’re a bit worried about starting class in a week or two, but Olette and big-bro Roxas will be there, and those two and Roxas’s two weird friends will protect you if anything happens.” He raised his hand, and gently scratched the top of her head, as she sunk lower under her covers. “And Isa and I are already making sure you have a nice big wardrobe to choose from come the first day of class. And do you know how I know all of this?”

Xion, nearly asleep, looked up, to a grinning, also sleepy Axel, who tapped the side of his head. “I got it memorized. So I will never forget you, Xion.”    
A small giggle, and a kiss on the forehead, Axel was back in the hallway of the apartment. The door across was Roxas’s room, and he had his nightmares as well. Nightmares of waking up the next day, with no emotions. Nightmares of growing weaker again, of having to choose between fading to darkness, or having Xion sacrifice herself again. But this wasn’t one of his nights. Still wielding his keyblade, he looked outside, out the living room windows, to the inky blackness of the night. A world, engulfed in darkness.

What a ridiculous desire. The world was dark half the time. If that wasn’t enough for Xehanort, then he needed to deal with his own problems first. He let his Keyblade disappear, the soft candle light of his incandescent glass blade vanishing, the living room falling back into the dark, the light of the outside only reaching so far. He made his way back to the bed, finding Isa grimacing in his sleep. As soon as Axel, or, no, Lea reached the bed, Isa turned on his side, grasping his Lea, and pulling him close, still lost in a dream. Instantly, the grimace disappeared, and the resting poker face had returned. 

One good thing, he thought as the hands of sleep pulled him under the waters of consciousness, about having two kids who never had any experiences before, is getting to see them experience things for the first time. Maybe they’d make a snowman tomorrow. Admittedly, he’d never made one before either. Radiant Gardens was a tropical climate, and The World That Never Was seemed to be permanently caught in a mid-fall sort of season. So, a first time for everyone then.

Just him, Isa, Roxas-

And Xion.


	2. One Point Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what's really hard? summing up the entire story of KH. so plans changed, and I really like writing grocery scenes, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, man. I've lost my train of thought.

“So... Xion... isn’t your sister?”

Roxas didn’t sigh so much as dramatically empty all the air in his lungs. 

“No, we didn’t come from the same mother. Or father. We’re not related, actually.” He paused for a few seconds, before thinking, and then continuing, “Unless you count through Sora.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Pence stood up, hands in his hair, both scratching his scalp and working out any knots in his curly hair that he found. “Does this have to do with this Ventus guy?”

For a second, Roxas was about to respond, before going into his closet. Considering Axel and Isa were out grabbing some groceries along with Xion, it meant that the Twilight Town Quartet had the place to themselves. So, of course, they all decided to hang out in Roxas’s room. Emerging from the closet, he brought with him a notebook with a green cover and a golden embossed cricket on the front, and a whiteboard. Leaning it against the wall, he held the book under his arm.

“I’m only going to do this once. So, as Axel would say, get it memorized.”

Uncapping the black marker, he wrote in big black letters on the top of the white board. 

‘MOM’. Instantly, Hayner stood up, pointing at Roxas. “I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU DON’T HAVE A MOM!” Roxas, to his credit, didn’t begin to savagely beat Hayner with his Keyblade, and instead only threw the dry-erase marker at him. “I don’t. This stands for Master of Masters, which is where this whole thing begins.” He flipped open the Green Grasshopper Guide to this whole Shebang, penned by Jiminy Cricket after interviews with everyone still around after the war, going through the Ansem Archives, and reading through Xehanort’s notes. 

“Okay, so...” He looked through his book, and began to draw lines off of the MOM up top. “A long time ago, there was this guy,” he tapped the name, “and he had six Apprentices. The 5 wise men, and Luxu. He gave Luxu a big black box, and his keyblade which ‘had his eye’ so he could see into the future, and he gave the other 5 apprentices books of prophecy, which could be used to tell what happens in the future. Of course, a war was fought over this. These were known as the Keyblade wars.” He tapped the marker over a big Circle that had a rather bad drawing of the Kingdom Key above the word WARS in big letters. “This was important because it made the worlds the way they are now, Due to Kingdom Hearts and the X-Blade.”

“Wait,” Pence interrupted, “I thought it was the Ki-Blade.”

Roxas gave another sigh, and put his finger in the book, holding his page where he left off. “Well, it is, but that got confusing between Keyblades-” He summoned Two Become One to his hand, “And the Ki-blade,” he drew the squiggly X on the whiteboard, “So we just refer to it as the X-blade, now. Anyway, the X-blade is made up of 13 pieces of Darkness and 7 pieces of light, and then it was shattered.” 

He drew another line, and made a bubble with two names in it, Xehanort and Eraqus. “Then, these two guys came along. The Master of Master’s keyblade had been passed down and down and down, and eventually made it’s way to a place called...” He squinted at the page, before writing the words “Scala Ad Caelum” on the board. “This place, which is where all the other worlds come from, and also where Keyblade users come from, apparently.”

Olette, who was half texting with Xion who was out and about, grabbing dinner and HRT while Isa and Lea argued about produce on the other side of the store, looked up from her phone. “But... I thought it was the Keyblade Wars.” 

Roxas rubbed his temples, before pointing his marker at Olette. “Yeah, well, I might... am probably.... I am getting some of this wrong. But that’s to be expected, I’m chronicling the history of everything, here!”   
“I thought Jiminy was the one who wrote it all down.” Pence interjected, before he flinched at the sudden turn of Roxas. “That’s true! But I’m the one getting it wrong, so that makes it an original history by Roxas! By me!”   
Next, a line came off of the bubble, and three big circles were made. In one was the name “Aqua”, next was the name “Terra,” and finally, in the biggest circle “Ventus”. “So,” He adjusted glasses he did not have before pointing at the board with his marker. “This is where the modern times began. There were 3 Keyblade wielders in training, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra, and two masters, Eraqus and Xehanort. Aqua and Terra were up to become masters. Aqua succeeded, Terra did not. But, that was because Xehanort secretly interfered because he saw the potential for darkness in him, which is why, as of now, Aqua is the only Keyblade Master.”   
“Wait... I thought Riku was a master?” Hayner, who was scratching his chin, inquired. Roxas gave a wavy hand gesture, before playing with the marker in his hands. “Well... He is... and he isn’t. He has the power of magic, and of waking, which he gained in order to retrieve Aqua, but the amount of actual training he’s had is... Negligible. I think I remember hearing Aqua say that the way Sora and Riku use their Keyblades is like they’re swinging around wooden swords, to which they replied that’s exactly how they learned to use their Keyblades.” 

“Yeah, and you used a struggle bat!” Roxas was about to retort Hayner’s playful tease, but he couldn’t fault him for the truth. “Well, yes, but that’s why Sora and Riku are now in training with Aqua at the Land of Departure.” He referred back to the board. “But that’s now, we’re talking about the past. So, Essentially, Xehanort manipulates Terra, who leaves, Vanitas, who I will talk about next, tells Ventus that he’ll never see Terra again, so he leaves, and Eraqus tells Aqua to go after Terra, and bring him back.”

A circle is made on the table, with the word “Vanitas” inside of Ventus’s circle. “So, Vanitas is Ventus’s dark side. Ventus was meant to be made into the X-Blade, but he wasn’t ‘Strong enough’ by Xehanort’s standards, so he split him into two people. Vanitas, and Ventus.” Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself to go on. “Vanitas was made of negative emotions, and was stronger than Ventus, who had begun to fade. Ventus’s heart found Sora’s, who had just been born, and formed a sort of... Symbiotic relationship with it. As a result, when Ventus and Vanitas clashed, and his heart was damaged, instead of Ventus’s heart being destroyed, it went into Sora’s body.”

Everyone was silent. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had all seen pictures of Ventus, and they all knew that Roxas wasn’t just his twin, he was an exact copy of the Keyblade wielder. All three friends knew that, at times, Roxas didn’t feel like himself. He felt like a copy, a replica, a falsehood, that could be torn apart at any time. 

“After that... Xehanort took control of Terra’s body, and went to Radiant Gardens. He and Aqua fought, after Aqua brought Ventus’s body to the Land of Departure and transformed it into a place called Castle Oblivion, and before Terra, slash, Xehanort could fall into the Dark World, Aqua used her armor to bring them back to the world of light. She fell instead, and wandered there for about a decade or so.”   
Finally, he draws a line straight down, and in the center of the board, draws a circle. Inside that circle, which already has lines coming off of it like a Sunburst, he puts a single word. “Sora.”

“Okay, now we get to the heart of it all.” He taps the name inside of the bubble, before writing the names “Kairi” and “Riku” at the end of one of the lines, then connecting lines between them, and names above. “So,”-

The can felt heavy in her hand. On the front was a label, called “Tetsuya’s Canned Paopu Fruit!” below it was a rather morbid anthropomorphic Paopu fruit, with a speech bubble on it that said “Eat me, I’m delicious!”

Xion smacked her lips. She could taste the fruit. Not canned, no, but fresh, pulled straight from the tree. The skin is thick, not quite as thick as that of a banana, and it’s edible, but the fruit inside is.... Sweet. Sweeter than apples, or bananas, or grapes. The taste reminds her of candy.... Maybe even taffy. There are seeds inside, big black ones like in watermelon. They’re soft, though. And the insides are essentially full of juice that tastes the same as the fruit itself.

What Xion also knows, however, is that she’s never eating a single bite of that fruit in her life, short as it’s been. Instead, what she remembers is when Sora and Kairi shared such a fruit, determining their entwined destinies. Of course, that just means she gets to try it for herself, now. It might not be as good canned, but it’s better than trying to find it fresh in Twilight Town in the winter. 

“No, no, no. Isa, Roxas prefers the cheap brand!” Lea takes the jar from the nearby shelf, turning it around, to check to make sure it was indeed not all natural. “I don’t know why, but he says it tastes better. I’m inclined to agree, though. That natural stuff you get? With all the oil on top? Even after I mix it like you say, it sticks everywhere in my mouth.”   
“And I thought you were aiming to be strong.” Isa grabs an, admittedly, smaller jar of all-natural peanut butter from the shelf, dropping the plastic container into the carriage. “You can’t do that without eating properly.”

Lea watched as Xion bashfully, and silently, placed the can at the bottom of the cart, and while worried she’d be scolded, instead, all she recieved was a hair-tousling by the red-haired man. “Look, I’ll admit it. That used to be my dream. But I played a hand in saving multiple worlds. I got a job that’s pretty easy. Easier than being a part of the organization. I got kids, I got the prince, what more could I ask for? Sure, I’m not gonna let myself go soft-” He grabbed a jar of spreadable chocolate as well, “but if I can’t take two spoons, scoop out a spoon of chocolate, and a spoon of peanut butter from each jar, and mix them in my mouth, then what’s the point of even having a heart that can feel joy?”

Isa, sighing, went back to his own cart. Him and Lea had very different tastes, in many ways, but he seemed to have a health-food addiction that Lea seemed to not want to be an enabler of, considering he had four different types of fruit snacks in his cart, and only two were for Roxas and Xion.

Xion, after asking Axel about grabbing dinner from the take-out place, walked with Isa. In the carriage, rattling in several pill bottles in a single paper bag, were what a lot of people called HRT, before what those letters actually meant were explained to her.

Xion, like before, was actually a replica. But, these were Vexen, or, rather, Even’s new replicas. Essentially, blank human bodies. They could do everything a human body does. Age, get sick, break bones, all those amazing things. However... that meant also go through puberty. And, unfortunately for her, that meant more than she was ready for. Ansem, the wise, not the seeker of darkness, had been kind enough to explain to her. Her heart was... female. She was constituted of Sora’s memories of Kairi, but... she was meant to be a copy of Sora. So while that meant that everything she knew about herself was female... her replica was biologically male. After some testing, it was shown that her age was around 12, if not just turning 13. She had no real birthday (even though that had been rectified since, Axel claiming her birthday was during the spring), but she was on the cusp of puberty, if not already beginning it. After discussing what that meant with Isa, Axel, and, yes, Roxas, she came to a decision. She knew she was a girl, and wanted to feel as such. So, Ansem, technically being a doctor, both via degrees and under the decree of King Mickey, was able to write her a prescription.

She considered Axel a father, but she felt the same way around Isa as well. It was subtle, but she was observant. Whenever someone was walking passed them, or near them, Isa made sure to somehow get between them and Xion, as if they were about to grab her and run. He was protective, and she enjoyed it. 

And, it made it all the better when she saw, in his basket, was a produce bag, full of Paopu fruit. Maybe Isa was the observant type as well.

“So, wait, if time travel is limited by hearts, how did Xemnas, the Nobody of Xehanort, who split himself into Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas, after he stole Terra’s body, travel through time?” Roxas flipped wildly through the book on the floor, below the string connecting every single wall of his room. “Wait,” Pence interjected as Olette brought a string between “Phil” and “Zack Fair”, “If Sora destroyed them in the future, before they were defeated in the past, why did they continue to exist to do their dirty deeds in the past?” Immediately, both Hayner and Roxas turned to Pence to scream “BECAUSE YOU CAN’T CHANGE PAST EVENTS, PENCE!”

“We’re home! Come get your cheap food! We didn’t know what everyone wanted because I took both Roxas’s and my phone, because I didn’t know which was which, so I just got everything.” 

As the crew ran out of the room, dodging yarn and scattered papers, Roxas waited, making sure to mark his page with a photo. It wasn’t a particularly good picture, but it was one that he, himself, had taken. It was a few weeks after Xehanort had been defeated, and Axel and Isa revealed that they had gotten an apartment for all four of them. Xion, weeping tears of happiness like the crybaby she was, ran into their arms, needing to be caught by both of them. He had gotten it printed, and when it wasn’t being used as a bookmark in his universe compendium, it kept it in a pocket on the inside of his vest, so just in case he ever lost his memory again, he would find it, and remember what was important.

And Yen Sid help any dusk that try to take this photo from him, because he would stop at nothing to get it back.


End file.
